


Blame It on the Alcohol

by MyDearFae



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDearFae/pseuds/MyDearFae
Summary: Dan convinces Arin to get drunk for the first time.  Fun sexy times ensue.





	Blame It on the Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> My first Grump fic! Just a quick little endeavor. Enjoy!

“I honestly can't believe you're almost 30 and really have never been drunk,” said Dan. He and Arin had just wrapped a Grumps recording session.  
“What can I say?” said Arin, grinning as he got up from the couch to turn off the Wii. “Getting drunk just doesn't sound appealing to me. I like being in control of myself.”  
“I get that,” said Dan. “But at the same time . . . like . . . how is that even possible? I mean, when I was almost 30, I'd been drunk . . . I don't even know how many times.”  
“Well, you and I are different people,” said Arin as he sat back down next to Dan. “And why is this so shocking to you? It's not exactly new information.”  
“I know. Just . . . sometimes it comes up and it still surprises me.”  
Arin laughed. “Maybe someday I'll want to try it.”  
“I really think you should. And it should be before your 30th birthday.”  
“Well, we'll see.”  
“How about tonight?” asked Dan. “You're on your own for a few days, you've got nothing to do—we should go out.”  
“I don't know if that's a good idea.”  
“I swear, Arin, you're fucking agoraphobic.”  
“I'm not agoraphobic!” said Arin. Dan met his eyes and gave him a look. “OK, maybe I'm a little agoraphobic,” Arin continued.  
“So you should live a little and come out with me tonight.” When Arin said nothing, Dan pressed on. “It'll be fun. And I'll pay for dinner. And if you drink, I'll make sure you get home safely.”  
Arin rolled his eyes. “All right, he said. “We can hang out. But I'm just agreeing to that, not to getting drunk.”  
“Fine,” said Dan. “I'll take it.”

 

Later that evening, as he was in the process of showering and getting ready for the evening out he'd agreed to, Arin was beginning to regret his decision. He didn't particularly like going out, and, with his wife out of town and a rare evening with no work obligations, a night in on his couch with his TV sounded very appealing. Three times he started to text Dan to cancel, and three times he deleted the message without sending it. He told himself to suck it up and be social, and that he enjoyed Dan's company and liked spending time with him, whether it was at the Grumps studio or at a bar.  
At 7:30, he sent Dan a text that he was ready to go; Dan's response--”On my way!” with a smiley face—came very quickly. Arin waited in the foyer, next to his front door, listening for Dan's car in his driveway. But he was finding it difficult to stand still, so he fidgeted and paced and, more than once, had to wipe his palms on his pants because they were sweating. He didn't know why his vague sense of wanting to stay in and turned into nervousness—after all, he'd known Dan a long time and had been out with him many times before. He suspected that it was the idea of being pressured to drink—to get drunk—that had him on edge. But, he reminded himself now, he was a grown ass man and didn't have to drink if he didn't want to.  
It wasn't that he hated the idea of being drunk—it was just something he'd never really cared about doing. But, with his 30th birthday approaching, he'd found himself becoming more and more curious about it. It didn't help that his friends brought it up any time they had a drink while he was around. Privately, Arin had set himself a half serious goal of getting drunk before he turned 30, but he'd planned on doing it alone if he decided to go through with it.  
Deep down, though, if Arin was being completely honest with himself—he knew the reason for his nerves. That reason was a tall, lanky guy whose smile occasionally made Arin's heart skip a beat. Ever since he'd met Dan, Arin had harbored a sort of bromance-y semi crush on him, and after 4 years of jokes about fucking each other and a comfort level that involved a fair amount of touching, Arin wasn't sure that he could trust himself drunk around Dan. He was afraid he might get too drunk to control himself and end up making an actual move on Dan. And as sure as he was that Dan would simply reject him and laugh it off, their friendship and everything that had come from it wasn't worth the risk.  
Arin heard Dan's car in the driveway. He pushed his worries about getting drunk around Dan out of his mind as he left the house. Relax, he told himself. You're just having dinner with a friend. Nothing new.  
Despite his reassurances, he was still uncomfortably aware of his heartbeat as he climbed into Dan's car and Dan turned to greet him with a smile.

 

They went somewhere new for dinner, a sushi bar that wasn't quite in the city. Arin's nerves gradually faded as he and Dan ate and talked—it was just like being on the Grumps couch, except that he was wearing real pants and eating better food. By the time they ordered dessert, Arin felt completely at ease. In fact, he'd started to think that his bout of nerves earlier was ridiculous.  
But then, after their plates had been cleared away and the check had been paid, Dan looked at Arin with a suggestive expression on his face.  
“What?” asked Arin, his calm fading ever so slightly.  
“There's a really nice bar a couple blocks from here,” said Dan. “And if you're interested, my offer still stands.”  
“I don't think I'm interested,” said Arin, but not nearly as firmly as he'd intended. “Not tonight, at least.”  
“Are you sure?” asked Dan.  
“I don't know,” Arin answered.  
Dan laughed. “Why don't we just go to the bar and have a drink? You don't have to get drunk, but let's at least not call it a night this early.”  
“We could just go back to my house and watch TV or play video games.”  
Dan laughed again. “How adventurous,” he said.  
Arin laughed too; he felt his resolve waning. “All right,” he said. “Let's go have a drink.”

 

“See? It's a nice place,” Dan said a half an hour later as he and Arin slid into a booth at the bar.  
“The quality of the bar wasn't really one of my concerns, Dan.”  
“I'm going to ignore the sarcasm and get you a beer.”  
It was indeed a nice bar, and not very crowded considering it was a Friday night. While he waited for Dan, Arin alternated between playing with his phone and fidgeting with the stack of coasters on the table. When he finally saw Dan returning, he put his phone on silent and slid it into his pocket.  
Dan was carrying two beers; he sat them down on the table and said, “Be right back,” before walking back towards the bar. A moment later, he was back, carefully carrying a tray. From what Arin could see from the table, the tray was holding multiple shots. Dan set the tray down and took his seat across from Arin.  
“What in God's name is this?” asked Arin.  
“Shots!” said Dan. “I know one of the bartenders so I had her make you a sampler. Since you're so new to the wonderful world of liquor and all.”  
“There is no way in hell I'm drinking all of those.”  
“Then we can share.” Dan slid a glass of beer towards Arin.  
“I thought you weren't supposed to drink beer before hard liquor.”  
“That's an old wives' tale. You'll be fine,” said Dan. “Cheers!” He raised his glass and took a sip, and Arin followed suit.  
He grimaced a little at the taste of the beer. “I don't know how much I like that.”  
“I think beer's kind of an acquired taste,” said Dan. “But if you don't at least finish it I'm going to consider this night a complete failure. No pressure.”  
“Thanks for that.” Arin took another sip of his drink. It tasted less awful this time. He made himself take sip after sip, chatting with Dan in between, until the glass was empty. “Are you happy now?” he asked.  
“I am,” said Dan. “How are you feeling?”  
Arin thought for a second before answering, “Exactly the same as I did before I started drinking.”  
“Yeah, I didn't really expect you to get drunk off one beer. A couple of shots, though . . .” Dan eyed the tray of shots, then shifted his gaze to Arin.  
“What's in those things?”  
“This one's a Washington Apple,” said Dan, pointing out one of the shot glasses. “Then we have a Snake Bite, an Oil Spill, a Redheaded Slut, a Peanut Butter and Jelly, and these two are both orgasms because I wanted one of those too.”  
“Those names tell me basically nothing about what's actually in the shot, Dan.”  
“Sorry,” said Dan. “I guess you'll just have to take my word that they're all good. It's an assortment of liquor anyway.”  
“I'll try the PB and J,” said Arin.  
Dan passed him the glass. Arin stared into it for a second, then took a deep breath and lifted it to his lips. He poured the alcohol into his mouth and swallowed it as quickly as he could. It didn't taste bad but he still winced a little as he returned the glass to the table.  
Dan grinned at him. “Was that so hard?”  
“I guess not.”  
“Try another one.”  
“One more shot won't get me drunk, will it?”  
“Probably not but for all we know you're a total lightweight.”  
Arin considered this for a moment, then asked Dan to hand him the Washington Apple. It tasted much more like alcohol than the first shot had, and Arin felt close to gagging after he drank it. “I didn't like that one,” he said.  
“So you might not be a whiskey guy,” said Dan. “The Snake Bite's got whiskey too, you should try that one and compare.”  
“I don't know,” said Arin. “I think I'm done with shots for tonight.” There was an unfamiliar warmth in the pit of his stomach that he assumed was alcohol related, and if he was already feeling it, he didn't want to know what he'd be like after four more shots.  
“One more,” said Dan. “Try the Orgasm, it's sweet.”  
Arin sighed. He now felt warm all over and he didn't hate it—he knew he was going to give in. He hadn't said so out loud but Dan was already handing him the shot. He drank it without hesitating. It was, as Dan had promised, very sweet.  
“That one I liked,” said Arin. He smiled as he said it and he thought that his smile felt wider than it usually did. He also felt strangely like he wasn't capable of stopping himself from smiling.  
“Startin' to feel happy?” asked Dan.  
“I am, actually,” said Arin. He kept smiling as the conversation drifted to other things; he was beginning to feel lightheaded. Before long Dan was encouraging him to do another shot. Arin tried to protest, but Dan interrupted him.  
“You're already three shots and a beer in,” said Dan. “And I can tell you're a little tipsy. So why not just finish these off and then we can leave?”  
“I have my reasons, Dan,” said Arin.  
“All right,” said Dan.  
“Really?” asked Arin.  
“Of course. I'm not actually going to make you do anything you don't want to do.”  
“Well, I appreciate that.” But now that the booze was getting to him and he was feeling relaxed, Arin felt an urge to tell Dan the truth about why he wanted to stop drinking.  
“Do you want to know the real reason I don't want to get drunk tonight?” asked Arin.  
“Do you want to tell me?  
“Kind of. It's a weird reason. I think it'll make you laugh.”  
“OK. I'm listening.” Dan leaned forward and rested his chin on one of his hands.  
“So,” Arin said. “I'm honestly scared that if I drink too much, I'll--” he paused and took a deep breath-- “make a move on you.”  
Dan didn't laugh, but he did tilt his head very slightly in an inquisitive way. “Make a move on me? You mean, like . . . sexually?”  
“Yep,” said Arin. Then, when Dan kept looking at him without laughing, he felt a tinge of panic in his stomach. “Isn't that funny, Dan?”  
“I guess. I just wasn't really expecting you to say that.”  
“Sorry,” said Arin sheepishly.  
“I mean . . . why would you even think you'd do that?”  
“Just . . . y'know. We joke about it a lot and I was worried that might be where my head went when I drank.”  
“Makes sense.”  
“And honestly, Dan, you're just so . . .” He knew he should stop. He knew it would only make things awkward. But now that he had started he couldn't stop. “You're just so fucking pretty. Your hair, your cheekbones, your smile . . . just so fucking pretty.”  
Dan laughed, but Arin could hear a touch of insincerity in it. “You need to calm down, Arin,” said Dan.  
“Sorry,” said Arin. But he felt the urge to keep talking, and so he did. “You're just a beautiful man, Dan. And I know that you're my best friend and that I'm married and that you're straight but Goddamn, if you asked me to hook up with you I'd say yes in a fucking heartbeat.”  
“Good Lord, Arin,” said Dan. He leaned back in his seat and ran one hand through his hair. “I don't know how to respond to this right now.”  
“You don't have to respond,” said Arin. “I don't know why I even said all that, it was stupid. And I was just joking anyway. So let's just go home and forget I even said it.”  
“None of that sounded like a joke.”  
Arin could think of nothing to say in response so he dropped his gaze to the table. He could feel his cheeks flushing and his stomach twisting into knots and he'd never felt so stupid in his entire life.  
“I need a minute,” said Dan. Arin didn't look up, but he felt the table shift as Dan slid out of his seat and walked away.  
Good fucking job, Arin told himself. The feeling that he'd ruined a huge chunk of his life was sobering, both literally and figuratively, and he was able to think clearly about what he'd just done. His friendship with Dan was probably over, and he couldn't imagine Game Grumps continuing if they weren't friends. And if he canceled the show he'd have to explain why to Barry and Ross and then they'd know how stupid he was. And his wife would probably find out too . . .  
Just as Arin had worked himself into a genuine panic, Dan returned to his seat. Despite the situation, Arin felt relieved that Dan hadn't just taken off. He slowly looked up and his eyes met Dan's; he felt even more relieved when he saw that Dan didn't look angry. If anything, Dan just looked confused.  
Arin opened his mouth to speak, intending to apologize, but Dan held up his hand for silence and Arin obliged.  
“I think we should probably head out,” said Dan.  
“I agree,” said Arin.  
“But first,” Dan continued. “I think you need to finish off these shots.” He nudged the tray towards Arin.  
“I just told you I can't,” said Arin, confused. Now that he knew Dan wasn't angry, he could feel his buzz returning.  
“I think you need to finish these shots,” Dan said again. “There are only three left, you can handle it.”  
“No, I can't,” said Arin. “Dan, if I keep drinking, I'm going to to end up doing something that'll freak you out and ruin our friendship and--”  
“Arin,” Dan interrupted. “For the love of God will you take the fucking hint and drink?”  
Arin met Dan's eyes again, and silence fell over the table as the two of them stared at one another. Arin was trying desperately to understand what was happening but between the liquor and the intensity of Dan's gaze . . . Finally, it hit him: Dan knew what would happen if he kept drinking, and, in spite of that, was encouraging him to drink.  
Without breaking eye contact, Arin grabbed one of the remaining shots and drank it. He only waited a few seconds before he took another one. Dan smiled at him from across the table, and Arin smiled back. He looked at the tray. Only two shots were left—one for him and the one Dan had ordered for himself. They reached for their shots simultaneously and their knuckles touched; it seemed to Arin that Dan took his time moving his hand. That simple contact was all the encouragement Arin needed to take his last shot. Afterwards, he watched as Dan drank his.  
“Okay,” said Dan. “Well done, Arin. Shall we?” He slid out of his seat.  
Arin tried to follow suit but found himself nearly paralyzed with nerves and alcohol. Without thinking about it, he reached for Dan. Dan laughed but held out his hand.  
“Thank you,” said Arin as Dan helped him out of the booth. He stumbled as he stood up and leaned into Dan for balance; he felt one of Dan's hands on the small of his back to steady him.  
“It's OK, I've got it,” said Arin. He took a few steps but wasn't completely steady on his feet. In an instant, Dan was at his side, offering Arin his arm. Arin took it and let Dan escort him out of the bar and to his car.  
They were halfway to Arin's house before he had the nerve to speak. “So . . . what are we doing?” he asked. “Are we really going to . . .” his voice trailed off. He didn't know how to finish the sentence without feeling like an idiot.  
“Let's play it by ear and not overthink it,” Dan replied, without taking his eyes off the road.  
Dan's right hand was resting on the gear stick, and, impulsively, Arin reached for it. He expected Dan to pull away but that didn't happen. Arin slipped his hand beneath Dan's and entwined Dan's fingers with his. After a few minutes of hand holding, Arin lifted Dan's hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to the back of it. Dan did nothing to stop him, so Arin continued, covering Dan's hand with kisses. After he had brushed his lips over Dan's wrist, he lowered their still intertwined hands to his knee. He couldn't believe that he was sitting there holding Dan's hand, but somehow, it didn't feel weird. In fact, it felt good. It felt really, really good. And finally getting to put his mouth on Dan had felt even better. He couldn't wait to do more. The drive to his house felt like it was taking forever.  
They arrived at the house and Dan pulled his hand out of Arin's to put the car into park. After the car was off he turned to look at Arin. “I know you're at least close to drunk,” he said. “So before we go inside, are you sure you want to do this?”  
“Yes. Absolutely,” said Arin, reaching for his door handle.  
“Wait,” said Dan. “I'll help you.”  
Arin waited while Dan got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side. He held onto Dan's arm as he got out of the car but, just like he had at the bar, he stumbled when his feet hit the ground. Unlike he had at the bar, though, he didn't just lean into Dan for balance. Instead, he threw his arms around Dan's neck. Dan responded by sliding his arms around Arin's waist, and together they fell against the passenger side of Dan's car. Arin's back was pressed into the car door and Dan was pressed into him, and before Arin could even process what was happening, Dan's lips were on his and they were kissing.  
Arin kissed Dan back eagerly, opening his mouth wider to let Dan kiss him more deeply. Dan was just as good a kisser as Arin had imagined. He lifted his hands from the back of Dan's neck and tangled them in Dan's hair. Dan let out a soft moan. That sound, and the way Dan's hair felt under his hands, and Dan's body pressed inch for inch against his—it was all too much. Arin felt his knees buckle and he was grateful for the car behind him and Dan's arms around him.  
“Are you all right?” Dan asked breathily.  
“I'm fine. It's just . . .”  
“I know. Let's go inside.”  
Arin nodded. Hand in hand, he and Dan walked towards the house. By the time they reached the front door Arin was shaking so badly that it was a struggle to unlock and open it. Finally, he succeeded; he stepped inside and Dan followed. As soon as the door was closed behind them, Dan pulled Arin close and kissed him again. Arin let his house keys fall to the floor as he wrapped his arms around Dan's waist. He could feel his own erection, straining against the fabric of his clothes; he pressed his pelvis into Dan's, wanting Dan to know how much he was enjoying himself.  
“You're hard,” whispered Dan between kisses.  
“You're hot,” was the only response Arin could manage.  
“So are you,” said Dan. He grabbed one of Arin's hands and guided it to his crotch. Through the denim, Arin could feel that Dan was just as hard as he was. He rubbed his hand gently over the bulge and felt Dan moan against his mouth.  
“That feels good,” whispered Dan.  
Dan started moving towards the living room, pulling Arin with him; it was a slow and stumbling trip but eventually, they reached the couch. Arin fell into the cushions, taking Dan with him. Now on top of Arin, Dan moved his mouth to Arin's neck and began kissing him there. Arin sighed and tilted his head back. His hands were on Dan's hips and he pulled at the hem of Dan's shirt. Dan sat up and pulled his shirt off in one quick motion. Arin did the same. As soon as he was lying on the couch again, Dan returned his attention to his neck. Arin ran his hands down Dan's bare back and slid one to the bulge in Dan's pants. This time he was more aggressive, grabbing Dan's dick as best as he could through his jeans.  
“Do you want to touch my dick for real?” whispered Dan.  
“I do,” Arin whispered back, his voice weak.  
Dan sat up again, and Arin heard the sounds of a belt being removed and pants being unzipped. As soon as Dan was on top of him, Arin reached down, slid his hands into Dan's pants, and wrapped his hand around Dan's hard dick. He had seen Dan naked before but he was still surprised by the girth and size of his cock. He stroked it eagerly and firmly and felt Dan moan into his neck as he did. As much as he was enjoying touching Dan there was something else he wanted to do even more. He tilted his head so that his lips were at Dan's ear and whispered, “Can I . . . give you a blow job?”  
“I would love that,” Dan whispered back.  
He sat up and finished undressing; Arin did the same. Once he was naked, Dan sat on the couch and leaned back, spreading his legs. Arin dropped to his knees on the floor in front of Dan. He had thought about blowing Dan many, many times before, and had always been confident he would be able to do it well. But now, Arin felt a moment of doubt. Plus, Dan's cock was pretty intimidating this close to his face. He tentatively placed his hands on Dan's knees but couldn't bring himself to move in closer.  
“You don't have to do this,” said Dan.  
“I want to,” said Arin. “I'm just not really sure how to start.”  
Wordlessly, Dan reached out and ran his hands through Arin's hair before settling them on the back of Arin's head. Arin let Dan guide his head to his lap and opened his mouth. He took a deep breath and slipped his mouth over the tip of Dan's dick. He heard Dan gasp and, simultaneously, felt Dan's hands clench in his hair. Feeling bolder thanks to Dan's reaction, he swirled his tongue over the tip before taking more of Dan's shaft into his mouth. He moved his head up and down, letting Dan guide him, gradually taking more of Dan in his mouth. He moved one of his hands to Dan's balls and fondled them as he sucked, which made Dan moan again. Arin kept it up for a minute but his jaw was already getting tired. He moved his hand from Dan's balls to the base of his dick and focused his mouth on the tip. It took him a second to coordinate his hand and mouth; once he got the rhythm down, he opened his eyes to look at Dan.  
Dan had his head tilted back, so Arin couldn't see his expression, but from what he could tell Dan was thoroughly enjoying himself. Arin closed his eyes again and turned his focus back to Dan's cock. Every time he ran his tongue over the tip, he could taste pre-cum. A few minutes later, Dan began moaning, and Arin knew he must be getting close.  
“Arin,” he heard Dan say between moans. “I'm about to . . . If you don't want it in your mouth you need to stop . . .”  
It took Arin only a split second to decide he was going to swallow. He'd always imagined that, given the opportunity, he'd want Dan to cum on his face. But now, in the moment, he couldn't think of anything he wanted more than to swallow. So in response to Dan's warning, Arin just sucked harder. Dan's moans turned into gasps that were almost frantic and his entire body tensed. He let out one particularly loud moan, and then Arin felt Dan's orgasm gushing over his tongue. There was more of it than he'd expected and the taste was unpleasant, but he kept his mouth on Dan's dick until the flow had stopped, then swallowed the load as quickly as he could. He gagged a little as he lifted his head from Dan's lap. Now that it was over, he was aware of an ache in his jaw and his knees; his lips felt chapped and he was dizzy from the booze. He clumsily got himself off the floor and back on to the couch.  
“That was amazing,” said Dan. “Like . . . seriously amazing. Thank you.”  
“It was my pleasure,” said Arin. “I enjoyed myself.” He gestured to his own rock hard cock.  
“I guess I should return the favor,” said Dan teasingly.  
Before Arin could respond, Dan's hand was on his dick. Arin knew he was too turned on to last very long, and Dan knew what he was doing. It only took a few seconds of his skilled stroking to push Arin to the edge, and he groaned as he came all over Dan's hand. Dan kept pumping him afterwards, and Arin could feel more and more cum drizzling out of him. Once he was too sensitive and almost in pain, he pushed Dan's hand away.  
After his orgasm, Arin felt exhausted. He leaned back into the couch cushions and closed his eyes, only vaguely aware of Dan excusing himself to go wash his hands. By the time Dan returned, Arin was half asleep, but he managed to open his eyes to see Dan putting on his boxers.  
“You're not leaving, are you?” asked Arin sleepily.  
“No,” said Dan. “But it's cold down here and your bed's a lot more comfortable than your couch so I think we should go upstairs and sleep.”  
Arin nodded, and Dan handed him his boxers. Arin stood up and pulled them on, then shuffled past Dan towards the stairs. It wasn't until he reached his bedroom that he realized Dan hadn't followed him, but he was too tired to go back downstairs. Instead, he pulled back the blankets on the bed, climbed beneath them, and buried his face in his pillow. A minute later he felt Dan climbing into the bed from the other side.  
“Where'd you go?” asked Arin, lifting his head. In the darkness, he could just make out Dan lying next to him.  
“I made sure the front door was locked.”  
“That was nice of you.”  
“Do you want to be the big spoon or the little spoon?” asked Dan.  
“Little,” said Arin.  
He rolled onto his side and Dan stretched out behind him, resting his head next to Arin's and wrapping one arm around Arin's waist.  
“I want you to know that tonight was really great,” Arin murmured. He was so tired he could barely get the words out, but it felt very important to say this before he and Dan fell asleep.  
“I think so too,” said Dan quietly. He held Arin a little more tightly and pressed a kiss to the nape of Arin's neck.  
As Arin drifted off to sleep, it did cross his mind, briefly, how awkward and complicated everything might be in the morning. But for now, lying in a cozy bed with Dan beside him, he was nothing but content. The complications could wait. For now, he just wanted to sleep.


End file.
